For the One I Love
by Naruhinaforever1234
Summary: Naruto is finally home from the village. In this story, Naruto trains with someone else. This is a naruhina fanfic. Lots of action, lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**For the One I Love**

**By: Narutohinataforever1234**

This is my first story and I expect it to go very far. I have a lot of ideas to put into this story. This is a definite naruhina fanfic.

_Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!_ The earth shook as about 20 Narutos came out of nowhere. This of course, is not the maximum amount of clones he can make. _Sexy no jutsu!!!_ All of a sudden, all the clones turned into naked women, only barely being covered by a cloud. One of the clones blew Donald a kiss as he was trying not to have a chronic nosebleed. They all laughed at the hysterical sight. "THAT'S ENOUGH NARUTO, GET YOUR ASS IN SHAPE!!!" screamed Donald. Naruto was on the floor trying to stay conscious because of the lack of oxygen he was receiving due to his incessant laughter. "You should have seen what you looked like, all red faced and flushed!" struggled he to say between laughs. Instantly Donald got serious and said "If you want to learn this new jutsu, then I guess you should get your ASS in shape." He turned white and the statement and mumbled something in an apologetic fashion. Naruto perked up.

"What is the new jutsu you are going to teach me?" he squealed. "Naruto, make 50 clones." Said Donald calmly. He gave his sensai a questioning look, but was replied with a stern glance. _Shadow clone jutsu!_ 50 clones appeared as he had asked. His sensai performed a single hand sign and said _Shape Manipulation: Dual Serpants of Death!!!_ Naruto watched in excitement as Donald's arms turned into serpent like creatures and elongated. They moved with blazing speed. They stopped right in front of one of the clones. He watched in awe as the serpent split in half and both points destroyed his clone. It kept splitting and in less than 5 seconds all his clones were gone. "Oh my kami! Are you going to teach me that? That move is so cool. I will destroy Sasuke with that move!" Naruto's demeanor suddenly changed as he remembered his friend. "Naruto, you ok buddy?" He asked with kind concern. He knew about Sasuke and his traitorous acts. Naruto pointed his finger into the air. "Just you wait Sasuke! I will bring you back even if I have to tie you up and carry you there!" Donald smiled at his apprentice's determination.

Naruto was close to Kohona. He was so excited, he was literally running towards Kohona. Donald lazily shouted, "Why are you in such a rush, we will be there soon. Don't waste your energy." Naruto ignored him and as an act of protest he sped up, making Donald chuckle. "I have not seen them in two years! Do you have no brain? Obviously I am excited dumbass!"

Hinata was nervously pushing her index fingers together as she tried to prepare for Naruto's homecoming. _What if he doesn't like me? What if I faint when I see him, What if he tries to ask Sakura on a date? What if he thinks I'm… weak._ Flashback: SLAP. "You are a disgrace to the Hyuuga name. You are a stupid, small, weak, BITCH who will never be anything useful. She cringed in pain from the slap and the harsh words, as Neji deactivated his Byakugan. Neji had just beaten her for the fourth time in a row. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, BITCH!" She ran out and sobbed uncontrollably. End of flashback. She looked at the floor as she remembered that day that happened a few months ago.

"Names?" asked the bored chunnin guard. "Naruto Uzumaki." He said proudly. He nearly fell over as he heard this. "Your back????" asked the chunnin. Naruto smiled embarrassingly and put his hand on the back of his head. "Yep, and it's great to be back" He gave him a thumbs up.

Gimmi reviews. The next chapter will probably be up soon. They will be much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! That chapter was short I know, but from now on, all the chapters will be longer and easier to read. BTW Donald is one of my best friends, so I named a char after him. Jiriya will show up later.

"Your back????" asked the chunnin. Naruto smiled embarrassingly and put his hand on the back of his head. "Yep, and it's great to be back" He gave him a thumbs up.

_Stupid Donald. I can't even get some ramen or talk to any of my friends until _

_I go see Tsunade,_ Naruto thought. Naruto had just been let into the village

and was walking along the vacant streets. _Jeez, where is everybody._ Naruto

felt a gap in his stomach. _Did something happen while I was gone?_ During

his training, he learned to observe and assess before acting. Donald said

without this factor, you could get killed.

Hinata: She was walking along the path to the big tree she always likes to sit on.

_Is the rumor about Naruto-kun true? Is he really coming back today. _

_Maybe I'll go stay at the front gate to wait, and not go home._

Images of Naruto went through her head. _I will tell him today!_ Hinata thought.

"Hey Hinata, some sick person said Naruto was going to come back today. He's a huge homo if he thinks I'm going to fall for that." Kiba shouted.

"K-Kiba, do you think th-that maybe he wasn't l-lying? I think that h-he will c-c-come back today?" Hinata pleaded. "I-It's b-been 3 years, maybe it is true."

Kiba scratched his head. "Hmmmm, I doubt it." Kiba remarked. Hinata's face fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto: Naruto's stomach growled. "Baa-chan, can we hurry this up, I'm sooooooooooooo hungry." Naruto pleaded.

Her vein in her head twitched. "We will be DONE when I say we are DONE! Stop complaining!" Tsunade screamed.

Naruto shrunk back in his seat. "Man she is still scary as hell, maybe even scarier now."

"Anyway, I've been waiting to tell you this Hokage-sama, but you are not going to believe this." Tsunades face lit up to Donald's comment.

"I taught him how to observe and assess, many powerful ninjutsu, and I even taught him the Dual Serpent Jutsu." Donald said.

"Yeah, I expected that. Get to the point." Tsunade snapped. "He mastered the Dual Serpent Jutsu far past the level I did." Donald said calmly.

Tsunade nearly fell off her chair at this. "And… He mastered it so far, that it is considered an S ranked jutsu." Naruto and Tsunade actually fell off their chairs.

"WHAT!!! YOU NEVER TOLD ME I DID IT THAT WELL!!! BAKA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!?!?!" Naruto screamed.

A bead of sweat formed on Donald's head. "Eh, well um, yeah, that's um, that's kind of a funny story. You see…" Donald was cut short by a glare from Tsunade.

"Be quiet both of you, you are acting like children." Tsunade said calmly.

He seems to have an affinity for 2 elements, wind and fire." Donald added.

"Oh really?" Tsunade said. A small smile crept upon her lips. "Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto stood up straight. "Have you learned any jutsus combining wind and fire?"

"(Sigh), only one." Naruto said. Tsunade smiled. "Naruto, I hope you realize combining two elements together is a sennin level technique."

"NANI!?!?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?! I'M THAT STRONG!?!?! WOO-HOO! I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE, I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE, I'M GONNA BE HOK…"

Naruto was cut short because of cold stares from both Donald and Tsunade. "Heh heh." Naruto put his hand behind his head and did a big, fake smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata: "K-Kiba?" Hinata mumbled. "Yeah?" Kiba answered. (BTW, Kiba knows that Naruto is back) "Why do you think Tsunade-sama requested me? I just got back from an A rank and I am on a rest period. Don't y-you think it's kind of odd that she said this was so important?"

Hinata cursed herself for stuttering at the end.

_I gotta hand it to you Hinata, your pretty smart._ Kiba was fighting to not look suspicious.

"I don't know. The Hokage is weird, she does stuff like this sometimes." Kiba said.

_What if it is Naruto-kun? I hope it is Naruto-kun._ "Hey, K-Kiba" D-dd-do y-you th-think it might be N-N-Naruto-k-kun?" Her face were turning crimson just thinking about him.

_Man, she is so smart. I don't think I can keep this up. I gotta get out of here! Smile alert!!! SMILE ALERT!!!_

"Kiba-kun, what's th-the matter." Hinata asked, concerned.

"Uh, um, nothing. Well if Naruto does come back, good luck telling him your feelings. Listen, I gotta… I gotta go do a thing… in the thing, ummmm, so I'll see you later." Kiba said quickly. He jumped away before she could say anything.

She then realized she was at the Hokage building.

She opened the doors and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

I want reviews!!! This story is so hard to start out. Reviews make me feel good, which makes me write better chapters, faster.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I have a mission for you. EHEHEHEH don't get riled up, you are not leaving the village." Tsunade said, causing Naruto's face to fall.

"Ok, so what's the mission? It better not be a stupid D rank." Naruto asked.

"Naruto, we need to figure out how much stronger you have gotten from your training. This is a very important mission, this mission can also make you chunnin if you do good enough." Tsunade said, causing Naruto to smile.

"You will be paired up with someone you know, which I don't feel like telling you yet." Tsunade said evily. "You will have to fight someone which I don't feel like telling you yet." Tsunade said even more sinisterly.

"That's retarded, why can't you just tell me?" Naruto whined. (because it's easier for me to write hehe) "Guess." Tsunade said with a straight face.

"You really like to get on my nerves don't you? Alright, I'll play your little game. But, since you feel so smart, lets make it more interesting." Naruto said evilly.

Tsunade's head shot up at the thought of gambling. "What's the catch?" Tsunade asked. "If I win this challenge, you have to make Kakashi teach me the Raikiri." Naruto said.

"Pfft, is that it? That's win win for me." Tsunade remarked with a smirk.

"I'm not finished yet. If I win this challenge, you must order Kakashi to teach me the Raikiri AND… give me all the ramen I want for a month."

"No way." She said hardheadedly. "What, are you not going to stick around for what's in it for you?"

She perked up again. "Ok ramen face, what do I get?"

"I will do your paperwork for a week." Naruto said blankly.

"Deal, and you can't go back on it, agreed?" Tsunade said.

"I never go back on my word! You should know that by now! That's my nindo!" Naruto yelled.

"So you agree?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"HAHAHAHAHA, you don't even know who your opponent is, HAHAHAHAHA!" Tsunade was thinking this was an easy win, but little did she know that Naruto was not the same as he used to be.

"Bring it on." Naruto said, determined to win.

"Soooo… who's my opponent?"

"Kakashi, enter."

In walked a tall man with his headband covering his eye and a black mask over his face. "Hokage-sama, you have requested my service. Oh, hey Naruto." Kakashi said indifferently.

Naruto's face turned red with fury. "NANI, YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ME IN 3 YEARS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS OH HEY NARUTO?!?!?! That hurts, that really hurts." Naruto said in mock sadness.

"So Kakashi, I am waaaaaaaay stronger now, I learned so many cool jutsus, like the…" Naruto was cut short by Donald.

"Naruto, NEVER give any information to your opponent! You should know that by now."

"Wait, he's my opponent." Naruto asked.

"Right you are Naruto." Kakashi said while pulling out his book.

"So you still haven't changed huh? Still reading that stupid book all the time?" Naruto said.

"You would not understand." Kakashi snapped.

"Whatever. So I heard I am fighting with a teammate. Well… who?" Naruto asked.

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. Everyone turned around to see who it was.

"Enter."

A black haired, lazy boy walked in with a blond girl with a huge fan on her back.

_Is that Shikamaru and Temari? Is he my partner?_

"Hey Shika, look who skidadled along back to the village." Said Kakashi as he stepped out of the way to reveal Naruto.

"Naruto? Is that you?!?!" Shikamaru said wide eyed.

"Hey Shikamaru!?!?" Naruto excitedly added.

"I guess this means you're my partner huh?" Naruto said.

"What? Partner, I don't know what you are talking about? I'm here for the Chunnin exams." Said the lazy boy. "It's troublesome, but Temari-chan made me do it." This earned him a slap in the face.

"Maybe if you weren't so damn lazy all the time maybe you would accomplish something in life without me making you do it!" Temari said angrily.

"Troublesome women" He muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!?" Temari screamed.

"Nothing." He replied.

Naruto went up to Shikamaru with an evil smile on his face.

"So, are you two, uh, going out." Naruto said, fighting to keep a straight face.

"As troublesome as it is, yes we are." Shikamaru just made a huge mistake.

At that moment, Shikamaru ran out of the room like he had just seen a ghost. Temari pulled out her fan and tried to chase him.

"… That was awkward." Naruto said. "So, who is my partner?" He asked.

Again, someone knocked on the door. "Enter."

In walked a beautiful women with long black hair, lavender eyes, and a chunnin vest on. This was none other than Hinata.

"N-NN-Naruto-kkun?" Hinata gasped. It took all her power to not pass out.

Naruto froze up, he had never seen a more beautiful women in her life.

"Wow… Hinata-chan your beautiful." Naruto said.

Everyone gasped.

HAHAHAHAHAHA cliffhanger. I am a fast writer though. It will be faster if I get reviews. I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here it is. Remember to give me reviews or I will hunt you down. By the way I AM A GUY!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Wow… Hinata-chan you're beautiful." Said Naruto.

Everyone gasped.

Silence. Everyone was staring at Naruto, who was mesmerized with Hinata's beauty. Kakashi dropped his book and Hinata just stood their.

"Oh shit, did I just say that out loud?" Naruto said, still in a trance.

The room stayed still.

"N-N-NNaruto-kkun…" Hinata whispered before she passed out.

"Naruto, can I speak to you alone? Donald and Kakashi, get Hinata and wait outside."

They were still frozen.

"NOW!" Tsunade snapped. "Y-yes Hokage-sama." They said.

When they left the room, she put a sound barrier on it so this would stay secret.

"Naruto… that was unexpected. I thought you were still too dense to figure it out. You have grown… and you like girls."

Tsunade was waiting for Naruto to yell that it wasn't like that, but it never came.

"Now I know…" Naruto mumbled.

"Know what?" She asked.

"You just told me, and I learned to read people very well. That was basically telling me that Hinata-chan was in love with me."

She perked up when she heard the suffix chan.

"Learning that, now that I think about it, I'm not sure that I ever really 'loved' Sakura. Now that I think back… Hinata has always been nice to me, always encouraging me and acknowledging me. I feel like an idiot." Naruto was on the brink of tears.

"Learning this made me realize that you can never say you love someone just because you think they are pretty and nice. There are a lot of other factors to it. Sakura has never made me feel good, she always put me down. Hinata always raised me up, like at the chunnin exams last time. I was afraid to fight Neji. I ran across Hinata and talked to her a little and she made me feel awesome." Naruto was in deep thought.

"I don't really know what I did to deserve such a great person in my life, and I really don't understand the concept of love. Nobody loved me in my childhood. Everyone called me a 'demon' or a 'monster' and picked on me and verbally and physically assaulted me."

"The feeling of love was never shown to me, so I always had to make up my own definition." Naruto's eyes were watering.

"I thought my feelings for Sakura were love, but now that I see Hinata in a new light, a much different feeling is there. I feel like I want to be with her, make her happy, and spend as much time as possible with her." Naruto was starting to cry.

"I don't understand it!" Naruto screamed.

_Naruto…_

"Naruto…" He looked up.

"Lets do the fight later, when this whole thing blows over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Wow… Hinata-chan you're beautiful._" _Was that just a dream? _She woke up to Akamaru licking her.

"Sigh, what did Naruto do this time?" Kiba asked. "Um well, um…" Kiba cut her off. "It's ok you don't have to tell me."

Hinata breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"…cause I already know."

Hinata turned a shade of red that was new to the human eye. "Wh-what!!! Wh-wh-wh-who t-told y-y-you?" Hinata nervously said as she pressed her index fingers together.

"Kakashi did. He said Naruto said you were beautiful… wait wait don't DON't pass out!"

It was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was jumping house-to-house quickly. _I have to tell her now, before I lose my courage._

Alas, Hell has come to earth. Tenten is standing in the way.

"Hey Tenten, hows…" He was cut off.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HINATA?!?!?!?!?" Tenten screamed.

"Um um um ah damnit um…"

The weapons master could not keep a straight face. She gave up.

"Nani?" Naruto asked.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww that was so romantic Naruto. I still thought you were too dense.

Now Naruto was blushing. "Um, I have to go do something and it's really important, soooo…"

"You want to go talk to Hinata right?"

"Wha-what makes you think that?"

Tenten just stared at him.

"Ok fine yes I want to go talk to her." He said in defeat.

Tenten squealed that really bitchy squeal that a lot of women do when they are excited. "Take good care of her, Naruto. She's been waiting for this for 7 years." She said.

"Nani! 7 years!" He screamed.

"It still irks me that you couldn't figure that out. She was blushing all the time around you, stuttering around you, and most of all fainting around you. It was as obvious as if she was screaming it at the top of her lungs."

"Well anyway, do you know where she is?"

"I'm not really sure, but I have a good feeling she's at the big tree in your old training ground. She goes there a lot."

"Ok, thanks a ton Tenten!" He jumped away.

_It's getting late, and the training ground is on the other side of town. I have to hurry. I will do this today!_

XXXXXXXXX 20 minutes later XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was feeling happy, scared, nervous, and confused.

Happy: The boy of her dreams just said she was beautiful.

Nervous: She will have to talk to him eventually.

Scared: Afraid that it won't turn out the way she wants it too.

Confused: Why the hell would this happen so suddenly.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a certain blond haired ninja making his way towards her. _Here it goes. _She gulped.

"Um, hey Hinata-chan. How's it going?" Naruto asked, trying to be as cool as possible about this.

"F-fine, thank you N-Naruto-k-kun." Hinata struggled to get the words out of her mouth.

"Hinata-chan, I-I really meant what I said back there."

"R-really?" She asked.

"Yes you are. I can't believe I didn't notice before."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. They were frozen for about a minute, thinking about what they were going to say next.

"Hinata, I think I am in love with you."

I am so evil aren't I. It's fun making you wait.


End file.
